A long way home
by ya-cho
Summary: (Translated fanfic) Kabuto khiến Rin sống lại. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Translator: ya-cho**

 **Original work: Sinemoras09**

 **Được dịch theo sự đồng ý của tác giả.**

 **Disclaimer:** Mình chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này. Bản gốc thuộc về Sinemoras09, còn Naruto đương nhiên là thuộc về Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Hắn quyết định sẽ đi bộ tối nay. Dù còn nhiều cách di chuyển khác thuận tiện hơn, nhưng sharingan đã cạn kiệt còn chakra thì còn có chút xíu, và đây không phải là lần đầu tiên hắn đi kiểu này. Hắn không ngại đi bộ dù có chậm chạp và mệt người hơn. Mà thực ra, hắn thích cái mùi bụi bặm cùng mặt đất cháy nắng hơn là khoảng trống rỗng trong Kamui, thích bóng tối quanh mình điểm những chòm sao li ti.

Quanh hắn, bóng tối trải dài, mảnh đất hiểm trở hầu như trống trơn ngoại trừ mấy viên đá và vài cái cây rải rác. Hồi còn bé, hắn sao biết mình rồi sẽ nhìn thấy những gì, sẽ đi qua những biển và núi nào, quan sát người dân kiệt sức và bị xóa sổ, mùi của những xác chết đầy trên đất.

Nhưng chẳng có gì gọi là cô đơn khi mà mục tiêu cùng niềm tin soi sáng cho hắn. Bóng tối cuộn mình, Obito kéo chiếc mũ áo lại, bước về phía trước.

"Tobi! Ngươi về rồi," Zetsu nói là vậy, nhưng cái cây mang bộ mặt lo lắng lao ra chắn đường Obito. "Không ngờ lại gặp nhau sớm thế! Hay là ngươi chờ chút đi," Zetsu nói, thế nhưng Obito đã đẩy hắn ra mà tiến vào miệng hang động.

"Tobi! Chờ đã!"

Obito dừng chân, quay người lại. "Chuyện gì?" Obito nói, mặt Zetsu còn tái hơn bình thường nữa.

"Kabuto làm đấy," Zetsu nói. "Hắn bảo đã làm một thí nghiệm—"

Obito đẩy Zetsu lùi lại, rồi bước tới.

Cánh cửa bật mở. Mắt Obito to ra.

"Tobi! Tobi! Bọn này cố ngăn hắn rồi!" Zetsu lao đến, sượt chân dừng lại sau lưng hắn, còn Obito thì đứng ở bậc cửa, cơn thịnh nộ bùng lên. "Hắn bảo đã làm một thí nghiệm, hắn bảo đang hoàn thiện Edo Tensei—"

"Hắn đâu rồi?" Obito nói.

"Tobi-"

"Ta hỏi _hắn đâu rồi_?" Obito nói, Zetsu kêu ré lên, bật lùi.

"Tôi không biết mà!" Zetsu nói, nhưng Obito đã kích hoạt sharingan để tìm tung tích chakra của Kabuto.

Đứng sau hắn, Zetsu liếc một cái đầy lo lắng về phía chiếc giường, nhìn một cô gái có mái tóc nâu bắt đầu thở.

Cánh cửa phòng thí nghiệm của Kabuto mở toang. "À," Kabuto nói rồi đứng dậy. "Có vẻ như ông đã thấy món quà của tôi, Uchiha Madara-san."

Cánh tay hắn phang vào họng Kabuto. Tiếng loảng xoảng vang lên, Kabuto bị đập mạnh vào ghế.

"Giải nó mau," Obito nói.

"Giải cái gì cơ?" Giọng Kabuto hơi nghẹn nhưng lại bình tĩnh đến phát cáu, Obito siết chặt hơn khiến Kabuto phải thở khò khè.

"Edo Tensei ấy. Giải thuật mau," Obito nói. Kabuto ngước lên, cười.

"Thật không thông minh chút nào, Uchiha Madara-san. Nếu tôi giải thuật, đội quân của ngài sẽ còn rất ít ỏi—"

"Giải thuật trên người cô ta ấy," Obito nói, lúc hắn buông Kabuto ra, cả người tên kia rơi phịch xuống sàn.

Kabuto ho sù sụ, rồi co người xoa xoa cổ. "Ta cứ tưởng ngài sẽ hài lòng chứ," Kabuto nói. "Đám chim nhỏ kể cho tôi biết mấy chuyện đó. Vậy mà tôi đã nghĩ ngài sẽ cảm ơn lòng tốt của tôi."

"Ta nói rồi," Obito lên tiếng, mắt hắn nheo lại. "Giải thuật ngay lập tức, không thì ta sẽ lột từng lớp vảy của ngươi."

"Kìa, Uchiha Madara-san. Cần gì phải bạo lực thế." Kabuto rướn người lên, toét miệng cười. "Thuật này khác hẳn với Edo Tensei. Tôi không thể giải nó được."

Obito nheo mắt. Hắn học được giá trị của kiên nhẫn từ những năm lãnh đạo cả Akatsuki lẫn làng Sương mù, nhất là khi phải đối mặt với rất nhiều kẻ phàm phu tục tử. Những kẻ kém cỏi phiền phức. Hiển nhiên, sự im lặng của Obito có nghĩa cho phép Kabuto nói, tên đó bò dậy, vừa đứng lên vừa mỉm cười đầy xảo trá.

"Chắc ngài đang phân vân điều tôi đã làm," Kabuto cất lời. "Như tôi đã nói lúc trước, đây là thử nghiệm hoàn thiện Edo Tensei," Kabuto lại mỉm cười. "Có thể nói nó là sự pha trộn giữa chakra âm và chakra dương, gần giống như Rinnegan trong mắt Nagato. Là một tác phẩm tuyệt hảo đấy," Kabuto cười tươi. "Tôi khá là tự hào với bản thân."

"Tại sao?" Obito hỏi.

"Ngài phải hỏi rõ hơn chứ," Kabuto trả lời. "Có nhiều câu trả lời cho câu hỏi 'tại sao' mà. Ví dụ như câu 'sao lại không?' chẳng hạn."

"Tại sao lại là cô ta?" Obito hỏi.

"Ngài hỏi thế thì buồn cười thật. Thế mà tôi tưởng ngài sẽ hạnh phúc khi được đoàn tụ với tình yêu đã mất từ lâu—"

Cú đánh đầu khiến Kabuto mất thăng bằng, cú thứ hai khiến hắn ngã về phía trước, dính cứng bằng mạn sườn.

"Ngài không thể giết tôi được, Uchiha Madara-san," Kabuto nói. "Tôi là người điều khiển Edo Tensei. Không có tôi thì không ngăn chúng được đâu."

"Ta chẳng còn quan tâm đến Edo Tensei nữa," Obito nói thế làm mắt Kabuto mở rộng.

Căn phòng nổ tung đầy khói, rồi đột nhiên chẳng còn gì ngoài âm thanh cùng cơn chấn động, giọng Kabuto trôi nổi trong không khí.

"Xin thứ lỗi, Madara-san. Nhưng ngài thấy đấy, tôi quý bộ vảy rắn của mình lắm."

Obito nghiến răng. _Genjutsu_. Nó che mờ mắt và làm tê liệt cơ thể hắn.

Khi khói tan cùng cơn chấn động giảm đi, căn phòng đã trống trơn, còn Kabuto thì đột ngột biến mất.


	2. Chapter 2

**Translator: ya-cho**

 **Original work: Sinemoras09**

 **Được dịch theo sự đồng ý của tác giả.**

 **Disclaimer:** Mình chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này. Bản gốc thuộc về Sinemoras09, còn Naruto đương nhiên là thuộc về Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Làng Sương mù đang có mưa, Rin run rẩy, kéo áo choàng quanh người. Rin không quen với cái không khí lạnh đang thấm qua chiếc áo choàng nặng nề cùng đôi găng tay, rồi yên vị trong ngực cô này, nhiều người đã phải chiến đấu, chết, và thua trận vì cái lạnh, Rin biết rõ không nên lờ nó đi.

Thuật Katon lóe lên, rồi bừng cháy, ngay sau đó ánh đuốc được trợ thêm bởi một ngọn lửa khiêm nhường, soi sáng đường đi và sưởi ấm cho cô. Obito từng dạy cô chiêu trò này, thứ nhẫn thuật duy nhất mà cậu giỏi, trong lúc Kakashi khịt mũi cười nhạo và đảo mắt thì Rin lại rất ấn tượng. "Thật sao?" Obito nói, mắt cậu nở to như cái kính khi được Rin khen ngợi và vỗ vào lưng cậu. "Cũng chẳng có gì đặc biệt, người nhà Uchiha đều làm được-"

"Người nhà Uchiha làm được đâu có nghĩa ai cũng làm được," Rin nói, Obito đỏ mặt rồi lắp bắp, hai tai đỏ ửng, Kakashi thì đảo mắt, lên tiếng chỉ ra bất kì thằng ngốc nào đủ không khí nóng cũng tạo được thuật Katon, câu đó làm Obito ném cho cậu một cái lườm tức tối.

Đó là điều cuối cùng mà cô còn nhớ: châm lửa, ngẩng mặt lên cơn mưa. Và rồi cô chớp mắt, đang nằm trên một chiếc giường lạ lẫm, những giọng nói cứ lơ lửng xung quanh.

"—Tobi sẽ _cáu_ lắm đấy," ai đó đang nói, cô nghe thấy tiếng người di chuyển, khẽ bật cười.

Cô mở mắt và thấy ngay họ: ai đó đang đứng, để ngực trần, trông nhợt nhạt ốm yếu, trong khi một người khác cũng đứng đó lại trùm một tấm áo choàng đen có hai mắt vàng nằm nghiêng.

"Cô ta dậy rồi," người nhợt nhạt nói, Rin liền bật người dậy. Hai mắt mở to, thở hồng hộc.

"Im nào cô bé," người kia nói, Rin có thể thấy đôi mắt vàng nhạt cùng lớp vẩy trơn tuột trên da hắn. "Đừng sợ."

"Tôi đang ở đâu?" Rin nói. "Ông là ai? Ông muốn gì ở tôi?"

Hắn đưa tay ra, nhưng Rin lại né, suýt soát tránh được rồi chạy khỏi chiếc giường.

" _Đứng lại_ ," gã người rắn nói, Rin thấy cơ thể mình đông cứng, hai chân không nhấc lên nổi.

Cô cảm nhận được chúng kéo mình khỏi sàn trước khi mắt cô trợn ngược, ngất xỉu.

Cô lại tỉnh dậy, và thấy một người có làn da nhợt nhạt đang ngó xuống mình.

"Tụi tôi có cái này cho cô nè," hắn nói, Rin liền chống khủy tay ngồi dậy, nhìn hắn e ngại. Gã đàn ông mỉm cười. Cô có thể thấy nhưng phần đầu nhọn hoắt của hàm răng trắng ởn.

Mắt vừa thích nghi, cô liền nhận hắn trông như chả mặc gì. Rin nhìn hắn, sững sờ.

"À, cái này hả?" hắn nói, rồi đột nhiên một tán lá lớn mọc ra từ sau lưng. "Tôi quên mất không che đậy gì rồi. Cũng tại đã lâu mới được đứng trước một cô gái ý mà."

Hắn bảo cô tên hắn là Zetsu, và nói nửa kia của mình đang ra ngoài đi thám thính. "Cô sẽ không thích hắn đâu," Zetsu khịt mũi. "Hắn vừa cổ lỗ sỉ, lại nghiêm nghị, chả hài hước chút nào."

Món súp có vẻ không bị bỏ độc, nhưng mà rất nhiều độc dược không mùi không màu, Rin ỏihông dám liều. Bên cạnh cô, gã người cây kì quặc cứ nói rồi cười, không hẳn là trả lời các câu hỏi của cô, hầu hết là tại hắn hình như không hiểu cô đang hỏi cái gì.

"Tôi đang ở đâu?" Rin hỏi.

"Hả, cô đang ngồi ngay đây đấy thôi!"

"Ông muốn gì ở tôi?" Rin hỏi.

"Tôi nghĩ chắc là để chọc tức Tobi," Zetsu nói, trước khi Rin kịp hỏi Tobi là tên quái nào thì cánh cửa đã bật mở. Những bước chân nặng nề tiến vào trong.

Thứ đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy là con mắt của hắn. Sắc bén và đỏ rực, sharingan phát sáng như than hồng cháy chậm, con mắt để lộ qua cái lỗ mắt duy nhất trên chiếc mặt nạ đang nheo lại, dữ dội thật đáng sợ.

"Cô ấy xinh thật đấy, Tobi!" Zetsu nói thế khiến Rin bật tỉnh. Trong bóng tối, cô chỉ có thể nhìn ra bóng dáng người đàn ông; nhờ ánh sáng tràn tới, cô nhìn được ra mỗi cử động của hắn đều thấm đầy sự đe dọa căng thẳng, không cần hỏi cô cũng biết hắn có thể giết cô chỉ với một cái nhìn.

Ánh mắt hắn dành cho cô là của con thú hoang săn mồi đang phán đoán con mồi.

"Chúng ta cần đi chuẩn bị," hắn nói, Zetsu liền nhảy dựng lên la lối.

"Nhưng mà Tobi, cô ấy tỉnh lại rồi, lại còn có nhiều câu hỏi nữa—"

"Ta không quan tâm," gã nói, quay người đi.

"Giết cô ta thì quá phiền. Đưa cô ta ra ngoài rồi thả đi đi."

"Cái gì?" Zetsu nói, còn họng Rin nghẹn lại.

"Ngươi nghe ta nói rồi đấy," hắn nói rồi đảo mắt lên trên.

"Chẳng quan trọng. Sau khi Nguyệt Nhãn hoàn thành, chẳng có gì quan trọng nữa."

Hắn dợm quay đi, câu nói cuối cùng mang đầy sự dứt khoát, thế nhưng Zetsu lại nhảy dựng, tay siết thành nắm đấm.

"Nhưng mà tôi muốn nói chuyện với cô ấy!" Zetsu nói vậy làm gã đàn ông phải quay lại, nhìn hắn ngờ vực. "Tobi, chúng ta chưa từng có con gái mà, ngay khi ở trong Akatsuki cũng chỉ có mỗi một người, giờ thì cô ta chết rồi, tụi tôi tưởng có thể hiểu về cô ấy rõ hơn, và—"

"Thôi được rồi," hắn nói. "Thích làm gì thì làm. Đừng có kéo ta vào là được." Rồi quay đi, áo choàng phấp phới theo từng chuyển động.

"Khoan đã!" Rin kêu lên, lao tới, Zetsu liền tóm lấy tay cô. "Khoan đã! Ông bảo sẽ để cho tôi đi cơ mà!"

"Cảm ơn nhé, Tobi!" Zetsu lên tiếng giữa lúc Rin giãy giụa. Vì siết quá chặt nên Rin lại ngất xỉu lần nữa.

"Cô là cô gái đầu tiên tụi này được nhìn gần đấy!" Zetsu nói, Rin đờ đẫn mở mắt.

Zetsu đang khom người cạnh đó. Cô quay đầu ra thấy một Zetsu khác, rồi lại còn người thứ ba đang nhìn cô đầy tò mò.

"Ài. Xin lỗi đã làm cô ngất xỉu nhé," Zetsu kia nói. "Tụi tôi chưa bao giờ được nhìn gần một cô gái mà!"

"Đó là ngực hả?" một Zetsu khác hỏi, Rin tóm chặt lấy áo, đẩy người ngồi thẳng lên.

"Ồ! Là ngực đó!"

"Trông mềm mại thế!"

"Tui sờ cái được không?"

"Chắc Tobi muốn bóp lắm nhể!"

"Tránh xa tôi ra," nghe Rin nói vậy, đám Zetsu liền giật mình lùi lại hết.

"Xin lỗi! Xin lỗi!" Tất cả đều nhìn cô theo cái cách tò mò như trẻ con, Rin hoảng sợ tóm chặt lấy chăn.

Người ta đã huấn luyện cô cho những tình huống thế này. Cưỡng bức là một kiểu tra khảo. Tra tấn. Lòng bàn tay cô lạnh ngắt, tóc gáy dựng đứng, nhưng đám Zetsu vẫn ngồi khoanh chân xung quanh cô đầy tò mò.

"Đừng lo, Rin-chan," một trong số Zetsu nói nhỏ. "Bọn tôi không có phần con trai nào đâu. Thấy chưa?" hắn nhấc lên một chiếc lá dày cho cô xem.

Sau khi Rin thuyết phục thành công rằng nhìn những phần riêng tư của một cô gái là không tốt, là bất lịch sự, đám Zetsu liền dẫn cô đi thăm thú một cách đầy nhiệt tình. "Đây là trung tâm kiểm soát! Đây là trại tập trung đội quân, còn đây là đội quân!" họ nói vậy, mắt Rin mở to khi thấy hàng nghìn Zetsu đang quằn quại co rúm lấy nhau trong hố. "Chúng tôi lớn lên ở đây," một Zetsu khác nói.

Rin xoa cánh tay. Cô vẫn không hiểu sao mình lại ở đây, hay chỗ này là chỗ nào, hay tên đeo mặt nạ và đội quân tái nhợt quái dị của hắn định làm gì, nhưng đám Zetsu rất là vui vẻ, háo hức như chó con, thành thật trả lời các câu hỏi của cô.

"Genjutsu?" Rin hỏi, đám Zetsu lúc lắc cái đầu đầy vui thích. "Nhưng nếu mọi người đều nằm trong genjutsu thì chả phải tất cả đều chết ư?"

"Đương nhiên là không rồi," Zetsu nói. "Tobi có thể tái tạo cơ thể mỗi người trong thế giới khác! Đấy là một kế hoạch hoàn hảo," Zetsu kể như một đứa trẻ năm tuổi đang bịa chuyện, Rin ôm lấy tay, cau mày với chúng,

Cô không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa. Hình như, trong khoảng thời gian cô ngất đi ở làng Sương mù và lúc cô tỉnh dậy ở đây, thế giới đã xảy ra chiến tranh nhẫn giả lần thứ tư, và cô đang ở giữa trận chiến, ngay trong hang ổ kẻ địch. Nếu họ biết căn cứ của chúng nằm ở đâu thì chắc chắn sẽ có cơ hội lên kế hoạch tấn công. Rin liếc ra sau vai, rồi nhăn mày.

"Hắn có nói sẽ để tôi đi, phải không?" Rin hỏi, đám Zetsu gật đầu. "Nhưng tôi hứa sẽ không bỏ đi nếu các người cho tôi chút riêng tư. Con gái thì cần riêng tư mà," nghe Rin nói thế đám Zetsu nhảy tưng tưng vui vẻ.

"Được thôi Rin-chan! Tụi này sẽ cho cô riêng tư."

"Cô đến tháng hả?"

"Chỉ là," Rin xua chúng ra khỏi cửa. "Một chút riêng tư thôi. Được chứ?"

"Được!" chúng nói, Rin cố rặn ra một nụ cười trước khi đóng cửa.

Cô chạy quanh căn phòng nhỏ, tìm bất cứ thứ gì có thể làm vũ khí. Cô xé toặc rèm cửa, lật hết đống gối trên đầu giường, khi không thấy gì cô mới chạy ra cửa sổ xem xét bức tường.

Căn phòng được xây trên một vách đá, nhìn ra nước biển đen ngòm đánh vào bờ; những đợt sóng đập vào dãy đá lởm chởm, xung quanh cô, bề mặt vách đá bị đóng băng với ánh trăng, dốc đứng trơn tuột. Bờ biển bên dưới còn chả thấy rõ.

Cô liếc về phía cửa, nơi đám Zetsu đang tụ tập.

Không có lối thoát nào khác. Rin để chakra phát sáng ở trên các đầu ngón tay một cách thành thục, rồi vỗ lên tường. Tay cô dính lại. Rin nhìn ra vách đá bên ngoài, nhăn mày.

Cô trèo xuống bề mặt vách đá. Bình thường thì trèo lên tường hay lên trần nhà với chakra là quá dễ, thế nhưng ở đây gió lạnh buốt, các ngón tay cô đều đỏ ủng, tê dại. Rin cẩn thận đi xuống từng tí một, tóc cô quật vào mặt buốt rát, chỗ quần áo thừa đập phần phật vào người như tấm băng rôn làm cô suýt nữa thì mất thăng bằng.

Gió mạnh hơn, mây tụ lại khiến ánh trăng mờ hẳn. Rồi trời bắt đầu mưa.

Tay cô run rẩy. Rin dịch xuống, chakra giảm dần, thế nhưng gió cứ nổi lên, mưa đổ xuống như trút nước. Tay cô bị tuột. Cô trượt, thế nhưng vẫn giữ lại được, vừa đủ để bám lấy.

"Rin-chan!" nhìn lên, Rin thấy đám Zetsu đang chồm ra ngoài cửa sổ. "Ôi không! Rin-chan! Cô ấy bỏ đi kìa!"

"Tobi!"

Bị một đợt nước lạnh giá đập vào lưng, cô nghiến răng, cố bám lấy thành tường.

Cô móc được ngón tay vào vết nứt nhỏ nhất trên bề mặt vách, chân với đến một miếng đá chìa ra thì trượt chân; mảnh đá nứt ra, chakra thì không còn, cánh tay Rin bật tung về phía trước.

Rin hét lên. Mặt đất càng lúc càng gần, cô có thể thấy dãy đá lởm chởm chĩa về phía mình, những đợt sóng lớn đập vào, âm thanh chuyển thành tiếng gầm điếc tai, rồi đột nhiên một cánh tay từ đâu xuất hiện, một người đàn ông chui ra từ bóng tối kéo cô ngược trở lại, cho tới khi cô bị hút vào trong cơn lốc xoáy rồi lại nhổ ra, cô loạng choạng, ngã xuống bằng vai đánh cái rầm trên sàn nhà trong phòng.

Cô ho khù khụ. Tóc tai ướt nhẹp bám đầy vào mặt, quần áo dính chặt vào người. Cô rùng mình, co quắp run rẩy nằm trên sàn, còn gã đàn ông chỉ nhìn cô chằm chằm, hắn đáp xuống một cách rõ ràng.

"Ta đã nói rồi mà," hắn bảo, rồi quay sang lườm Zetsu. "Ta đã nói đừng có phiền đến ta."

"Nhưng mà cô ấy bị ngã!" Zetsu kêu. Hắn nheo mắt lại,

"Tobi," Zetsu nói nhưng gã đã lại bỏ đi bằng cách dịch chuyển ra bên ngoài căn phòng.


	3. Chapter 3

**Translator: ya-cho**

 **Original work: Sinemoras09**

 **Được dịch theo sự đồng ý của tác giả.**

 **Disclaimer:** Mình chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này. Bản gốc thuộc về Sinemoras09, còn Naruto đương nhiên là thuộc về Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 _Làm người nhà Uchiha có những lợi thế nhất định: con gái, tiền bạc, thanh thế - cái danh của một Shinobi tinh nhuệ, biết chắc nếu bất kì ai dám giỡn mặt sẽ bị ăn đòn bởi sharingan vô đối của mình._

 _Đôi lúc Obito tự hỏi có phải bản thân đã sinh nhầm gia tộc hay không._

" _Cậu thừa biết vì sao mình không có sharingan rồi nhỉ?" Kakashi nói. Obito lườm còn Rin thì ngồi để hai tay lên đầu gối, chăm chú lắng nghe. "Bởi vì cậu không có năng khiếu."_

" _Teme!" Obito nói. Kakashi nhún vai._

" _Đó là sự thật," Kakashi nói. "Những Uchiha khác bằng tuổi cậu đã thức tỉnh được cả rồ ắc là cậu thuộc dạng tiếp thu kém."_

" _Kakashi! Đủ rồi đấy," Minato lên tiếng, đằng sau anh, cậu nghe thấy tiếng Rin cố nhịn cười._

 _Chuyện Obito không có sharingan đeo bám cậu suốt cả năm còn lại: ở kì thi chuunin, không ai tin lúc cậu bảo mình là người Uchiha hết, họ nhìn đầy nghi ngờ rồi lườm. "Sharingan của cậu đâu?" một genin khác hỏi._

 _Obito lẩm bẩm, xoa gáy, "Tôi vẫn chưa có," một genin khác cũng lườm._

" _Sao thế được?"bọn họ hỏi. "Tôi tưởng nhà Uchiha tầm tuổi này ai cũng có rồi chứ."_

" _Tôi thì không, được chưa?" Obito đáp._

 _Chẳng cần đến sharingan cậu cũng thấy các genin họ Uchiha đảo mắt._

" _Đừng tự hạ thấp bản thân," sau này, khi cả hai đã đậu rồi Rin mới nói thế, Rin thì rất nhẹ nhàng còn Obito thì chỉ suýt soát. Obito và Rin cùng ngồi trên xích đu, Rin nhẹ nhàng tự đung đưa, mái tóc cô khẽ phất phơ trong gió thoảng. "Cậu là một ninja tốt, mặc dù hơi ngốc một chút."_

'" _Ngốc á?" Obito nhăn nhó. "Ai bảo tớ ngốc?"_

" _Mọi người đều bảo vậy," Rin nói. Obito bị tổn thương, thế nhưng Rin đã chạm vào tay cậu._

" _Tớ thích cậu ngốc ngếch như thế đó," Rin nói.Cô rướn người lại gần, Obito có thể cảm thấy tim mình đập thình thình trong lồng ngực._

" _Rin," Obito cất tiếng. Một giọt mồ hôi lăn trên lông mày cậu. "Rin, tớ-"_

" _Kakashi!" Rin kêu lên. Cô nhảy lên khỏi chiếc xích đu, mỉm cười. "Kakashi, cậu đang làm gì ở đây vậy?"_

 _Đương nhiên rồi._

 _Rin là người duy nhất đối xử tốt với cậu. Kể cả khi cô ngó lơ cậu, lẽo đẽo đi theo Kakashi, khiến Obito thành người thứ ba thừa thãi. Dù đang cười đùa, chạm vào tay Kakashi, nếu nhận ra Obito đang lầm lũi đi sau họ, cô liền dừng lại, chạy đến bên cậu, nắm tay kéo Obito về phía trước._

" _Cậu sẽ bị bỏ rơi mất, đồ ngố tàu. Đừng đi chậm thế nữa!"_

 _Bàn tay cô thật là ấm, Obito bắt đầu đỏ mặt. "Cậu ta có cần thiết phải ở đây không?" Obito hỏi. Rin bật cười._

" _Cậu ấy là bạn chúng mình mà. Đương nhiên rồi."_

" _Đâu cần phải thế," Obito nói, thế nhưng Rin đã để ý sang chuyện khác, cô bắt gặp một tấm bảng hiệu cửa hàng chụp ảnh trông đến là ngu trước mặt nhà thuốc._

 _Cô đòi chụp cả đội. "Tại sao?" Kakashi nói vậy, còn Obito chỉ biết đứng lườm cậu ta trong lúc Rin cười lớn, lắc lắc cái đầu._

" _Tại vì tớ muốn có thứ để nhớ về chúng ta," cô nói, thế rồi quàng tay lên vai cả hai người, Kakashi và Obito, kéo họ lại gần và cười toét vào chiếc máy ảnh._

 _Tấm ảnh chụp xong rất đẹp: Kakashi chán chường, Obito ngại ngần, còn Rin mỉm cười thật tươi, thật rộng._

Sau khi đám Zetsu thừa nhận rằng đã kể cho cô nghe mọi thứ, cho cô xem khu quân đội, thậm chí còn kể tuốt tuột cả kế sách, Obito thản nhiên bảo với cô rằng không thể để cho cô đi được. Cô đón nhận cái tin đó theo đúng cách của một shinobi tốt, rất lạnh lùng, nhưng có một chút tuyệt vọng. Hắn có thể thấy cô cân nhắc chuyện có nên thận trọng lén dùng bút đâm vào cổ hắn hay không, nhưng chỉ một cái nhìn từ sharingan là đủ để cô từ bỏ ý định.

Obito bỗng nhận ra rằng, tình hình trở nên quá khó khăn.

Cô chẳng là gì hết. Chỉ là một viên đá phiền phức vướng vào trong bánh xe cỗ máy chiến tranh của hắn mà thôi. Nó khiến hắn bực bội hơn tất thảy, đã mấy lần hắn phân vân có nên giết rồi sau này hồi sinh cô hay không.

Nhưng hắn không thể tự tay giết cô được.

Đâu đó, trong cái phần tối tăm, cũ kĩ bên trong mình, Obito biết có thể kế hoạch của hắn không thành công. Cuộc chiến có thể bị ngăn chặn, các vĩ thú có thể bị giải thoát. Lực lượng shinobi có thể sẽ xen vào, và nếu Obito thua, hắn sẽ đánh mất cả Rin nữa, hắn không muốn chết với đôi tay dính máu của cô.

Hắn là người cẩn thận thái quá. Chỉ cần để cô được an toàn, hắn sẽ nhốt cô lại.

Vì không tin tưởng đám Zetsu nên hắn đảm nhận việc trông chừng cô, và thế là hắn cứ lặng lẽ quan sát, đếm từng nhịp nâng lên hạ xuống của hơi thở như thể nó giúp gột rửa ham muốn từ cơ thể mình. Mặc dù vậy, hắn cảm thấy sự hân hoan thời niên thiếu đầy tẻ nhạt dâng lên như thủy triều trong tâm trí mình, cái tình cảm ngu ngốc, sáo rỗng, hơi ấm dịu từ làn da cô là thứ chất độc quyến rũ.

Nhưng hắn sẽ không sử dụng cô một cách vô ích. Một khi kế hoạch Nguyệt Nhãn hoàn thiện, hắn sẽ cho cô cuộc đời mà cô phải có: một cuộc đời với Kakashi hoặc ai đó, bất kì ai cô chọn. Cô sẽ hạnh phúc, khỏe mạnh, và sống mãi.

Có tiếng động phát ra từ phòng Rin, khi Obito bước vào, hắn liền thấy hai Zetsu đang nằm bất tỉnh nhân sự, Rin thì đang vung vẩy một cái gai hình thanh kiếm sắc nhọn.

"Không được tới gần," Rin cảnh báo, cô dí lưỡi kiếm vào cổ Zetsu. "Thả tôi ra ngay, nếu không tôi sẽ giết hắn."

"Cứ việc," Obito nói, hắn có thể thấy mắt cô hơi mở lớn, thấy cô bất ngờ ra sao. "Kẻ nào vô dụng đến mức mắc bẫy đều không có giá trị với ta."

Cô đẩy gã Zetsu xuống đất, giơ lên lưỡi kiếm. "Ồ? Gì đây?" Obito nói. Hắn biểu lộ sự vui thích. "Cô không dọa ta được đâu."

Rin ném cho hắn một cái nhìn đầy thận trọng, rồi đưa lưỡi kiếm lên cổ mình. Mắt Obito mở lớn.

"Đây," Rin nói, cô nhấn lưỡi kiếm sâu, một giọt máu trào lên miệng vết thương. "Tôi có giá trị với ông. Vì một lí do nào đó mà ông muốn tôi sống. Cứ bước đến gần đi, tôi sẽ không cho ông cơ hội đâu."

"Hãy nghĩ cẩn thận về hành động của mình," Obito lên tiếng, hắn bước tới trước.

"Không được tới gần!" Rin kêu lên, lưỡi kiếm nhấn sâu hơn.

Obito chầm chậm giơ hai tay lên. "Được thôi," Obito bảo, rồi lùi lại vào trong bóng tối.

Hắn dịch chuyển nhanh đến mức cô không thấy kịp, chui vào từ góc phòng và hiện ra phía sau cô, tóm lấy cổ tay buộc cô phải buông lưỡi kiếm.

Rin thét lên. Hắn đẩy cô trở lại chiếc giường, đá cây gai sang bên.

Hắn vặn cánh tay cô ngược ra sau. "Đừng bao giờ làm thế nữa."

Hắn đẩy cô về phía trước, khiến cô loạng choạng rồi khụy chân xuống.


End file.
